With You
by Alexandra Kyouki
Summary: A series of AkaKuro ficlets. (With Different AU or whatnot)
1. Requiem

**A/N:** Happy Birthday, Akashi Seijuurou! May you be with your cute and adorable uke (Tecchan~) forever~~

And, yes, I'm late. But hey! It's my birthday, too! I got my acceptable excuse! (- w -)

* * *

><p><strong><em>**Chapter 1: Requiem**<em>**

_"Poor kid!"A woman squeaked at the scene right in front of her._

_"If you may all, please stand five meters away from this. We need to finish and report this as soon as possible." A man who's wearing navy-blue shirt reprimanded the people who were gossiping, whispering and looking at them. Obviously wanting to know what happened, genuine concern, just curious or what, he don't know. He fished his phone in his pocket and call the number he saw in the i.d that was on the floor._

_A good minutes passed by and a taxi stopped right in front of them and a woman emerge from it, in a hurry._

_"P-please. . . ! Let me see him!" A woman who was on her 30's pleaded to the men who's blocking her way. The random man among them noticed the resemblance and immediately let her pass and enter the scene._

_She fell on her knees seeing the miserable state of him. Tears escape from her beautiful wide eyes, something that is same as him, too. She cried as she covered her eyes, as if trying to think that this is all not true. People who barely guess who she is, looked at her with sympathy._

* * *

><p>A same day has passes by as he decided to walk on his way home, oddly feeling the urge to walk rather than taking the train. It's good too since it's been a while the last time he walked that far, Akashi Seijuurou mused.<p>

He reached the usual empty park but was astonished when he saw his former teammate, the phantom sixth man of Teiko and the present member of the Seirin's basketball club, Kuroko Tetsuya, sitting at a certain bench, looking at nowhere before he felt a presence from afar, it was then he decided to look at him, before a small smile was seen in his usual stoic face. The way he looked at him says that he was expecting him to be there.

Kuroko silently patted the space behind him, giving Akashi a silent message to which Akashi replied by walking towards him.

When he finally was in front of him, Akashi asked the first question came in his mind the moment he saw the other.

"What made you come here, Tetsuya?" He asked as he finally took the seat, Kuroko move a bit, giving a space between him and Akashi, which was odd. Kuroko wasn't the one who get awkward by this close space.

"My mom had to do something here," Kuroko left the statement hanging, but Akashi caught it. The bluenette is looking at his hands which were relaxing on his lap.

They talk more and more but Akashi noticed that Kuroko was a bit distant, as if his eyes were longing and trying to convey something he couldn't catch, which was once again, odd.

The sun rays were getting reddish, sign of the upcoming sunset when Kuroko asked something, "Akashi-kun?" He inquired politely.

"Yes?"

"Can... I request something? It won't be that hard." Akashi nodded. Kuroko barely asked him things so this must be important. "What is it?"

"Can you go to Tokyo tomorrow?" Akashi quirked an eyebrow.

"Could you explain this further, Tetsuya? You know I can't afford myself spending the two hours of my time for shallow things." He stated.

Kuroko seemed to look a bit hesitant and sad but it was gone the moment he blinked, not giving Akashi a time to at least notice it.

"Ah, I need this notebook because mom did right something that was needed for her project, but I can't go to Tokyo for some reasons, which I can't say out loud." Kuroko answered, adding the last part as he regard that Akashi was going to say the words, "Why don't you just get it yourself?"

Akashi pondered about it first. But the way Kuroko had said is like it is urgent so he agreed. Kuroko let out a bright and full of feelings smile that Akashi could swear his heart missed a beat.

Akashi cleared his throat in an attempt to calm his racing heart beat and change the flow of conversation instead.

"So, where and what does it looks like?" He questioned.

"It has a cherry blossom design in front and it's in our house, in my room, studying table, second drawer," He specifically gave the details.

"Ah, if you're going to ask for the house key, it's under the mat." He continued.

The task is - again - oddly easy. Is the notebook that important? But why would Tetsuya forget to bring such an essential thing? For all he know, Tetsuya is not an easy-to-forget-something person.

"Would that be all?" He pressed. Surely, there would be more.

Kuroko looked down once again before looking at Akashi with tear-filled eyes, shocking Akashi. Kuroko nodded, moving closer to Akashi as he slowly encircled his arms around him.

"Akashi-kun," He whispered, as if struggling. "I may not be able to say the things I want to, but please. . ." His arms tightened around Akashi. His arms were running cold, even with the uniform Akashi could sense it. He alarmingly looked at Kuroko who's head under his armpit, he touched the arms around him with wide eyes. Not bothering to hide his panic by his usual demeanor.

"T-Tetsuya?! What's happening?!" He harshly demanded as he could clearly see Kuroko turning into transparent, as if merging with the wind. Kuroko looked at him for the last time and hush small words but Akashi managed to get it even with the small voice and his slowly disappearing body.

_"P-please. . . read it. ."_

_jolt_

Akashi abruptly sat on his bed, waking up with the not-so-beautiful way, his face running cold sweats and he can feel his eyes stung, a sign that he was crying in his sleep.

He then reminisce his dream. But, for him, it felt so real, the feeling of Tetsuya hugging him was so real and warm. And it was weird that one person can remember his dream perfectly, right?

Good thing that he don't class today, he arranged himself and decided to go at the Train Station. Wanting to do the thing Tetsuya asked for him in his dream.

He doesn't know if his dreams were true but something is pushing him, saying that he should. Or it will be too late.

* * *

><p>For the first time of his life. He felt his hands sweating, heart thumping so fast, because of anticipation or nervousness, he don't know. He stopped midway, right in front of the mat, in chance to check if his muse is true... And he was right.<p>

There was _really _a key under the mat.

Despite his suprise, he continued, muttering a small 'Sorry for intruding' just for the sake of manners. He did go straight to Tetsuya's room. Nodding in approval to see a clean, neat and well-arrange room.

He sat on the chair in front of the studying table, where a cabinet should be. He looked at the second drawer before slowly opening it. Only to wide eyed and stop to see that there is a sakura-designed notebook with the two words beautifully written on top, _**"To Akashi-kun." **_

Everything was exactly the same as his dream except about the notebook Akashi saw. It was supposed to be a business notebook, not for him. Perhaps. . . it was really for him? But why would Tetsuya say those words if it's for him? Knowing Tetsuya, he would always go in for the kill.

The feeling of being curious getting him and he get it, putting it atop of Kuroko's clean studying table. Silently reading it, words by words, it was when he was in middle part of it when a brave tear escape his beautiful yellowish-golden eye. Bringing the other tears a motivation to come out as well.

_**Hi, Akashi-kun. The fact that you are reading this means something had already happened to me. I don't really have an intention to make something like this but. . . the situation changed. **_

_**You see, Akashi-kun, I joined a frat*. I know, I'm sure you would reprimand me about how dangerous it is for me to join this kind of group. But I have no choice. I have to. If I won't, they'll chase you just to make me join. I can't let you go in that situation, I rather have myself sacrifice just to breath in peace, to know that you're safe. **_

_**I don't have much time left. That's why I made this just to let you know everything I want to say but I'm coward to do so. I know, by this time, they're already planning something for me, and it's not good. But I just wanted to say that. . .**_

_**I love you. **_

_**Since when I was still in Seirin, even when we're still teammates back in Teiko. You may not notice it. I love every part of you, your smile, the way you act, even if you punish me in the club. . . Because you were my light. No screw that. You ARE my light. You gave light to my world. Without you, I wouldn't be able to stand in the same court as Aomine-kun. To meet Kise-kun, Momoi-san, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun and even Kagami-kun and Seirin-tachi. You are patient enough to teach me everything I needed to know in your world, you prove me that I'm not alone in this dark world of mine. You are my world. **_

_**That's why. . . I'm willing to give up everything just to protect this absolutely beautiful world, even if it'll cost my life. You are that important to me. **_

_**So please, take care of yourself, okay? Though I thought it's better if I can say those words right in front of you. . . but I know I can't. . . now. **_

_**Please live for me? I'll surely miss you here on the other side but please continue to live! I know I don't have a place in your heart yet you are otherwise for me. **_

_**I'm sorry I wasn't able to fulfill our promise.***_

_**-Kuroko Tetsuya **_

Akashi slowly closed the notebook and let his head rest on his arms, letting out a muffled words,

_"I l-love you too Tetsuya. . . Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could've protect you. . ." _

* * *

><p>The same morning, a certain family is preparing for the day, the mother was busy in the kitchen, cooking the bentos of her children as the latter was on their room, getting ready for the school as the worker of the family, namely the father, was sitting on the couch while holding the still hot coffee as he watch the morning news.<p>

_**"Last night, 11:54pm, in the XXX street of Tokyo, a dead body was found on the sidewalk, the cops assumed the said body was thrown away from a car based on its position. **_

_**The body was confirmed a boy who goes by the name Kuroko Tetsuya, 19 years old and a college student in University of Tokyo. **_

_**From the observations to his wounds, he died from hazing. Nothing was taken away from the boy as the police saw his I.D, cellphone and other valuable things. **_

_**The police was still searching for the possible witnesses and if you ever saw the hazing of Kuroko Tetsuya, please don't hesitate to call the number that is being display on your screen right now."**_

_**END.**_

* * *

><p>*slowly back away* *whisper* <em>Happy<em> Birthday, indeed.

*Does anyone get the "promise" Kuroko is talking about?


	2. White Christmas With Him Would Be

**A/N:** Yay~ Merry Christmas (LATEEE Q w Q) I'm always late. Hahaha. yeshh. Also, Thank you **Takucchi** for the prompt! I kinda mess it up.

And btw, anyone who did visit the ozine? I was there (Day 1) with Kyte-VaNa, SadisticPrincess13, Nikiri and we meet-up with Kato Chinatsu! ^ w ^

Last thing before I forgot, this chapter is also dedicated to **midnightpuncher**. I always see you reviewing to my story and thank you about that sweetie! Thank you to those people who review btw!

* * *

><p><strong><em>**Chapter 2: White Christmas With Him Would Be**<em>**

_'Boring. Boring. Boring.'_ Is what his mantra as the Agency Team of one's model who shall not be name was having fun. And he, there, on the other side of the couch, having a poker face while Kise sings a song he don't know.

It was when the five in the morning of December 24 when they decided to drop it. Kise's manager said something to him that he couldn't comprehend, mostly slur and murmur.

"Let's go now~? Kurokocchi!" Surprisingly, Kise do have a high tolerance of alcohol so he's still on his right mind to walk Kuroko on his home. Kuroko only nodded, just wanting to sleep on his fluffy and comfy bed that was bought by his Sei-kun.

Now that Sei-kun has come to his mind, tomorrow, specifically December 25, Christmas, he would be spending it at the Kyoto because of the reason that his mother and father want to spend it at the Paris, France. _Privately. _Which is a odd thing. So his concerned lover decided to have him in his manor to celebrate the Christmas. His musings wander leaving him staring at nowhere yet it was cut when he felt a cold substance being absorb by his coat. Kuroko looked up to the sky and saw lots of snow dripping down the city, wanting to fill the place with white.

Kise, who's surprisingly quiet along the way, chirped, "Looks like we're going to have a White Christmas, Kurokocchi!" As he wear his big smile. Looking at his side, he saw Kuroko frowning, not seemed to be happy about it.

"What's the problem-ssu?"

"We should hurry up, Kise-kun. We don't have umbrellas to cover us up from the snow. We'll get sick." The statement made Kise pout.

"Mou Kurokocchi! You should enjoy the snow! We only get White Christmas by luck you know!" Kise whined.

"You know the fact that if you get sick you won't be able to spend the Christmas with Aomine-kun, right?" Kuroko retorted back.

Kise gasped at the realization. "You're right, Kurokocchi. I don't want to spend the Christmas with Daikicchi taking care of me." As he held his chin, thinking.

"Then we should run now! I don't want to be killed by Akashicchi just because you get sick!" He suddenly said which surprised Kuroko but thanks to his stoic face the other wasn't able to see it. Barely giving Kuroko a time to recover, Kise once again suddenly held his wrist and ran on the way to his home.

Still, running didn't do anything as they still wasn't able to run away from being soaked. By the time they were in front of the smaller's house, Kise bid goodbye with his trademark grin and left.

* * *

><p><em>Next Morning<em>

Finally, Christmas. The day where family would gather and held a reunion, trying to catch up with each others' life. The day where aunts and uncles went to a certain place just to hide from their niece and nephew.* The day where everyone would have fun eating with family, going to a Christmas Vacation, maybe in the Winter Festival. All in all, it was a blissful and calm day for everyone.

Well, _almost. _

His head hurts like someone had been hammering it, his body is so heavy as if something was placed on top of him. _This is Kise-kun's fault, _he grudgingly thought.

Hearing a vibrate, he looked at the table just beside his bed and slowly took hold of it. His eyes narrowing at the light of the smartphone brought.

**From: Kise-kun**

**Subject: Good Morning~**

_Merry Christmas _

_Kurokocchi~ (*≧ v≦)_

He grimaced immediately at the message not just because of his fever but also for the reason that the main reason he acquired this is Kise's doing.

**From: Kurokocchi **

**Subject: Re: Good Morning~**

_What's good in the _

_morning, Kise-kun? _

_I got sick. You better_

_pay for this._

Kise shivered. He knew it wasn't an empty threat. The other didn't even bothered to greet him 'Merry Christmas' back. He knew Kuroko is a person when got mad, he still have his composure and reply with respect. He is really sure that he is dead mad.

"Oi, Kise! Why're you shivering like a dog being bathed in winter?" Aomine asked as his lover was staring at his phone in daze.

Kise looked at him, he seemed to be not interested but he could see the worry lingering in those dark blue pool eyes. He smiled, an attempt to hide his feeling that Kurokocchi is mad and probably Akashicchi will kill him, of course, not literally. "It's nothing, Daikicchi~ Wait, you said that you want to go somewhere right? Let's go now!"

* * *

><p>Kuroko sighed. He wanted to call Sei-kun but looking at the screen of his phone is making the headache worse. Perhaps, Sei-kun might call him and then it would be his chance to tell him that he can't go. My worst christmas ever, he grumpily mused.<p>

Barely, he was able to walk down the house and eat an instant noodles, covering himself with blanket as he eat at the kitchen, even with the heater was turned on.

It was nine in the morning when Akashi called him, it took Kuroko five rings to answer because he walked clumsily as he still felt a little dizzy.

"Merry Christmas, Tetsuya." He felt him smiled at the other line.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Sei-kun." He cringed as his voice came out as hoarse. He hope that Sei-kun didn't notice that. But luck wasn't on his side.

"What's wrong? Your voice is odd." Akashi worriedly inquired.

Kuroko covered the microphone of the cellphone as his throat felt itchy and he coughed three times before answering, "No, it's nothing. I just woke up that's why my voice is odd as what you say." Kuroko attempted to chuckle only to came out as a cough.

"Tetsuya, you know that lying to me will not be tolerated," Here come the motherly side of his lover, again. "You got to tell me what's the truth and wrong now." He reprimanded.

"As expected you know everything," He murmured, followed by a 'Of course I am' to which he chuckled once again. "I got sick, Sei-kun." He trailed, "and I can't go to Kyoto because of it, I'm really sorry."

He knew that Akashi was probably disappointed right now, of course, they already planned about everything, from the tiniest and to the most important. His musings were cut by the smooth, deep voice of his Sei-kun, "No it's alright, Tetsuya. We can spend the new year together as compensation, right?" He assured.

He knew Kuroko for almost seven years and he know that if Kuroko wasn't able to fulfill his promise, he would be drowned in guilt.

"B-but we already-" Kuroko wanted to retorted back that it's different but Akashi hushed him.

"No buts. Your health is my priority and I don't want your fever getting worse by going here. Rest and don't forget to drink a lot of water, okay?" Akashi almost considered that Kuroko was already asleep due to the fact that the other line was quiet but his theory was proven wrong when the voice of his adorable lover was heard. "Okay, Sei-kun." If he heard it better, under it was the sound of being dejected.

"Take care. I love you, Tetsuya." He said those three words with full of love.

"I love you too, Sei-kun." And both of them simultenously hang up.

A minute passed and Kuroko felt his headache got worse, probably because of the radiance of the smartphone. So he settled himself on bed and sleep instead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 25, 3:08 pm, Kuroko Residence, Tokyo, Japan<strong>_

_screeeeeech_

Kuroko unceremoniously woke up at the sound of their sliding window being opened by something. Or someone.

_Someone?_

All of sleep that's in Kuroko left at the feeling. Great. Just great. First, he never got to spend the Christmas with Akashi. Now, being robbed in his house, with him, high in fever and alone? That was downright dude.

Kuroko used his ability to lower his presence as he walk down to their stairs without a single sound. He walk straight to the back of their house leading to a garden, where the window probably is.

The moment he got there, he saw something that he's not expecting. He saw someone making his way through the window. More importantly, the guy was wearing a Santa Claus Costume. Wait, isn't santa a big fat man?

_And, when did Santa-san came from the window?_

The moment the guy successfully made his way in his house, he fished something outside, which is a red sack, just what idiotic thing this guy is planning to do?

Right at the santa hat, he saw the flaming red hair sticking out and he finally took notice of the other's face. His eyes were heterochromatic red as fire and yellow like sun. The other half of his face was covered by white beard. But that doesn't matter anymore.

Kuroko covered his mouth with both of his hand as he resisted to laugh. Kuroko finally made his way at his lover who's cleaning the non-existent dirt on his clothes.

"What are you doing here, Sei-kun?" Kuroko asked as a smile resurfaced to his face.

"Ah, Tetsuya. I was planning to surprise you," Akashi non-chalantly answered as he made his way to Kuroko. He stretch out his arms, asking a hug from Kuroko. Kuroko instantly calm down as he hug Akashi and let out a sigh of contentment as his lover wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Merry Christmas," Akashi lowered the beard before kissing his forehead and he only mumbled back. "How's your fever?" He asked after spreading little kisses to his sick lover.

"Mhmm," Kuroko closed his eyes as he felt him bumped his forehead against his. "I guess it lowered." Akashi chuckled at the rare appearance of his lover, not that he didn't saw it before. But it was just utterly adorable. His hair was protesting and sticking in every direction, infamous bed head, he mused. His nose and cheeks were slight red due to the fever and Kuroko was covering himself with blanket. If it's not his fever, he would have tackled him already.

But no, he doesn't want to tire his lover.

Akashi silently hoisted him at air, bridal style. "You can enter now," He said as he raise his voice a bit.

Right after those words escaped his mouth, a man who's in his forty was seen entered the front door, Kuroko recognized him as the Akashis' butler.

"Tetsuya-sama," The butler greeted as he bowed before making his way in the house. Making a hand signals before approximately four maids enter the residence as well.

"Tanaka-san," Kuroko, who's in Akashi's arms, nodded in return. They move to the living room and the butler went near them, "Seijuurou-sama, where would we put all of this?" He politely inquired. Behind him the four maids, waiting for orders as well.

"You can put those at the kitchen," He stated and the workers of Akashi household didn't hesitate to do the order.

Kuroko pulled the fake beard and it gather the attention of Akashi. "What are those, Sei-kun?"

"Food." Akashi shortly replied. The mention of food made Kuroko's stomach growl. He didn't eat lunch after all. Akashi only smiled and lead the two of them at the kitchen where the food is beautifully arranged by the maids and Tanaka. Akashi lowered Kuroko and put him on a vacant chair. He too, sit in front of him.

The maids and butler were supposed to exit the kitchen but Kuroko called them out. "Where are you going?" The butler smiled and answer his bocchama's lover. "Back to the household, Tetsuya-sama."

"Eh? You can eat with us here, plus, we can't finish all of this," If we put it in exagerration, the maids are crying due to Kuroko's kindness. It was one of the factors why Akashi's family accepted him even if they're homosexuals. Kuroko treat everyone fair, even if the maids are suppose to be a low class, he never think to treat them low like other would do. He also help in the household everytime he will visit

The five of them seemed to be hesitating so Akashi smiled, "No, it's okay. If Tetsuya wants you five to spend it with us, I don't mind."

Also the fact that Kuroko is the only one who changed Akashi for good.

They all pray in silence before eating the feast on table. Kuroko would compliment about how good the food was once in a while that made the maids smile.

Akashi didn't really participate to the conversation, only looking fondly at them, glad that Tetsuya do get along with his workers.

Exactly 4:30pm when they finished cleaning the utensils used and stored the leftovers. The other five also didn't stayed a little bit longer, wanting the two to have their privacy and go back to the main house of the Akashis.

When they're already at the door, Kuroko called out, "Thank you for spending time with us and take care." It was said by his monotonous voice but a smile made them feel happy that their presence was appreciated. They wave to Kuroko before politely locking the door as they leave.

Kuroko looked at the door for a while, feeling his fever has gotten better before feeling his lover hugging him from behind.

"Did you have fun, Tetsuya?" He asked as he rested his head on the crook of his neck. Kuroko delightly shivered when the hot breath of his lover nudge his skin. "Yes, I really had fun." His eyes were full of happiness but the moment his eyelids closed to blink it was replace with amusement.

"And, I didn't knew that _Santa-san _came from the window," Kuroko teased.

Akashi let go of the hug and put the beard back, "Oh right," He unaudibly mumbled. "That doesn't matter anymore, young man." Kuroko quirked an eyebrow at the sudden change of name before he realized what happening,

"Then what does Santa-san need from me?" He inquired.

"I came here to grant you one wish," He trailed.

"And, now, what would that be?" Kuroko smiled before wrapping his arms to his neck and answered with,

"Can I spend this day with my Sei-kun?"

Behind the beard, Akashi genuinely smiled, a wide true smile that only Kuroko can see and have. "Of course, he is more than willing to spend it with you," Kuroko removed the beard and look up to him. Akashi cupped the smooth cheeks and leaned them closer to him, their lips met as the snow fell down to Tokyo, effectively creating a clichè scene. They let go of the kiss and stared at each other in daze before kissing once again. This time, their toungues participated.

It was later when they started kissing each other rather hungrily, savoring the sweet sweet taste of theirs. Akashi hands made also a move and scratch Kuroko's back. The latter arched his back at the feeling, moaning softly at the kiss.

"A-ah. . . S-Sei-kun. . ." Kuroko gasped, it's hard to speak when they have each other's tongue dancing together.

Akashi eventually let go, "I know, I know. I'll have more later," Kuroko blushed at the implications, he's sure that he won't be able to walk come morning.

Kuroko, still having his blush high in his cheeks, walked at the dining room as Akashi disappear to get something to the kitchen before showing up with the forgotten red sack.

"What's in there?" He asked, curious.

"This is the gifts the maids and Tanaka have for you," Kuroko reminded himself to thank them tomorrow.

Kuroko opened them one by one after Akashi manuveured so that Kuroko was leaning against Akashi's chest as the latter was wrapping an arm around him.

The first one was simple, but full of effort. It was a beautifully knitted scarf. It has the red and black as main color. He murmured 'thank you' before proceeding to the next one.

All in all, it was good, though the last one made Kuroko blush. He guessed it was from Tanaka-san, judging from the message.

_**"I know Seijuurou-sama is planning to do something for the two of you for Christmas, after all, it's COLD. And just in case, I bought this for you, be sure to have fun with Seijuurou-sama tonight. I hope he wouldn't be too hard to you." **_

It was a box full of lubes, condom and other sex materials, namely bondage. Akashi only smiled, not the usual smile. The I'm-planning-to-do-something-naughty smile.

Kuroko somehow feel sad that Sei-kun doesn't have a gift for him. But of course he couldn't voice it out. He already brought a feast and sacrificing his dignity to wear the santa claus costume just to make him happy.

"Feeling dejected that I don't have a give for you?" Akashi said with a knowing look, for Kuroko unconsciously let out a frown.

He laid Kuroko to the couch with his wrist pinned on top of his head, he unbuttonned the first three buttons and continued, "Don't worry, _I _am your gift." Kuroko's blush came back.

"S-Sei-kun, w-we're here in the living room," Kuroko stated as a matter of fact.

"And? Why don't we try it here?"

"SEI-KUN."

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 26, 1:28 am, Kuroko Residence, Tokyo, Japan<strong>_

Akashi looked at his bluenette sleeping in his arms right after their activity, contented look was present to his angelic sleeping face. He kissed him on the forehead, the sleeping boy only snuggled back.

Silence resonated through the room except to Kuroko's slight snores - akin to purr - and Akashi's breathing.

Kuroko mumbled words that made Akashi surpise and happy, before answering him despite it was only stated in his sleep, before following the other to the land of slumber.

_"I love. . . you . . Sei . . kun."_

_"I love you more, Tetsuya."_

**Prompt: **_[Tecchan gets sick on Christmas; the day where he and his hubby, Sei-kun should be spending together. His waifu was dejected that they cant hang out so Sei-kun dresses up as santa and sneaks in Tecchan's room. In the end they spend a fluffy christmas together~ :3] _

_**END.**_


	3. Idiot

**_**Chapter 3: Idiot**_**

It has been four days since the last time he saw his husband, Akashi Seijuurou.

Yes. He is now the 'wife' of this devilishly handsome CEO of Akashi Conglomerate. He is Kuroko, now Akashi Tetsuya, Seijuurou's lover since Middle School. Their relationship was a ride with full of bumps, really. The first two years of their relationship was full of love, peace, and joy. But it all changed when Atsushi, their former teammate, tested his husband's power and it triggered something inside him. After proving his absolute power to the giant of the Generation of Miracles, he then became the ruthless and cold captain of theirs. The caring and loving boyfriend of him disappeared in an instant. So they broke up. He couldn't take the pain of seeing his lover who doesn't even give him glance or care about him. So he made his resolution. He will take the old Sei-kun back. And, he did.

He managed to beat their team, the Emperor, Rakuzan High. And it seemed to bring the old Akashi back as they shook hands with Akashi smiled at him the way he did when they were still lovers. And it was the only thing Kuroko need to be in tears.

_Akashi panicked when he saw his former teammate who is usually stoic and poker face sniffed and started to choke sobs._

_"What's wrong, Kuroko?" He asked, worry was evident in his voice. _

_"Y-you're really b-back. . ." He sobbed as he used the back of his hands to wipe his tears but gasped when Akashi engulfed him in warm embrace. He doesn't seemed to mind that both of them are wet from sweat due to the heated and intense game._

_"I won't be back without you, it's all thanks to you." He stated with a smile and only widened when the hug was returned by him. _

_"I still love you up to this time," Akashi said with no trace of embarrassment in his voice, just regret and sadness. _

_"I wouldn't take you back if I don't, too, right?" Kuroko said as he formed fist at the back of Akashi, clutching the wet jersey. Also, an attempt to held back the sobs that was threatening to surface. _

_"So, if I ask you to be my boyfriend, again, would you say yes? I promise, no, order myself not to hurt you like that again and will do my absolute best to make you happy and content by my side. All I want is the chance for you to let me love you once again." _

_"Who wouldn't give a chance a person like you?" He made a sound between sob and chuckle before making a bold move, kissing him to the lips._

Tetsuya smiled at the memory. But that's not the case here. He's missing his husband already. Sure, Seijuurou still come home but it was always late. He once tried to stay up to wait for him but Seijuurou said to him not to bother, saying it'll only make his sleep lessen, and he doesn't want his lover to be sleepy at work. And being an obedient lover as he is, he did.

Seijuurou will come home by almost midnight, time where Tetsuya is already on his pajamas and sleeping peacefully and would wake up at before dawn. Giving Tetsuya no chance to even cook a breakfast or at least, see him.

_He is already having a Seijuurou abstinence because of it. _

But, at least, if Seijuurou wants to see him, he would make an effort to do so, right? At least call him, but he didn't.

"_What if he's tired of you now?_" The actress who is doing her role on the television asked the other actress who looked terrified at the statement. It also made the person who's actually watching, which is Tetsuya, to think.

_"He's. . . tired of me? But why? Because I'm too plain? Because we only did the usual ones? Because I'm not noisy and all moaning when we do it? Because I don't have curve and boobs like Momoi-san? Maybe just because. . . I'm me." _

Maybe he is overacting for the other people's sight but it's usual to have these delusional thinking especially if your husband is drop dead gorgeous, right? Is it even a delusional thing?

Or. . . He is seeing someone else right now.

If he will think of it, it all made sense. Why Seijuurou would not call him when he's at office. Maybe that booby girl Seijuurou probably have wants Seijuurou's attention to be in her, only. Why he would come home late. Before it is not that late to be point of he would come back the next day. Did the two of them having a date everyday?

Maybe his aunt was right, that _homosexual relationships don't last._

_Oh, god_.

* * *

><p>It is probably one of the most idiotic thing Tetsuya will ever do, and that is to test the fidelity of his husband for him.<p>

He decided to do the old school style. He wrote a letter saying that he's getting tired of him not being at home on time and not wanting to live in the same house with him anymore, saying that it won't work because Seijuurou is too busy to even notice his needs. And he left already. When he thought it was good enough, he put his signature at the bottom as a proof that he really wrote it and place the letter at the table beside their bed.

And, he hide under it.

Today is Friday, so Seijuurou would be back from work approximately half an hour later.

_**30 minutes later.**_

Underneath the bed, Tetsuya heard someone pressed the doorbell and knock, a thing only Seijuurou would do, before he heard the door opened and closed few second later.

Tetsuya thought that every time his husband come home, he would first arrange his things on the first floor and drink mineral water before proceeding to their shared room. Few minutes, the door leading to the room finally opened with his husband entering the room gracefully.

He heard the sound of a paper being removed from its place. Seijuurou is probably reading the letter at the moment.

He was surprised to heard his husband hummed a happy tune and seemed to write something also. Before making a call.

"Chihiro? I'm just going to change my clothes and will join you later. Seems like the idiot finally knew he's boring and left the house. I really regret marrying him. I wish I realize my feelings for you earlier. Yes. At the usual place. Bye," He hung up before he heard the door for the walk-in closet was opened as his husband rummage through bunch of clothes hanging in its very place.

Tetsuya resisted the urge to make a sound of sob as he swallowed a non-existent lump in his throat. Seijuurou left the room soon later.

He slowly crawl out from under the bed with fresh batch of tears steaming down his face and take a look to what his husband wrote for him,

_**"I could see your feet, you idiot. I'm going to buy some tofu for dinner. Be back later."**_

_**END.**_


	4. Late Night Moments

**A/N**: Okay I'm making this author's note to clear misunderstandings.

Explanation for chapter 3: The reason why Akashi said something about regretting marrying Kuroko was because he decided to 'play along' with Kuroko's so-called test. And the 'you idiot' part. . . I guess. . . you could call it as endearment? xD

Well, thank you for reviewing about chapter 3. **Akakuro Seiya** (belated Happy Birthday sweetie~ Cupcakes, hugs, chocolates), **Scarlet Aki-chin** (thank you for reviewing in my every story ;-; *hugs*), **Guest**, **Asdf** (Here's the further explanation to take the pain away~) and **Kuro13Dead** (Thank you ; - ;) m)

**_Disclaimer_**: KnB's not mine.

_**Warning:**_ Yes, I know, may contain grammar errors. Well, every story of mine has. *cries* and Fluff(?)

* * *

><p><strong><em>**Chapter 4: Late Night Moments**<em>**

"I'm home." A certain red haired man muttered as he entered their apartment. Making his way to their living room, he finally saw his roommate with piles of - probably - his assignments. It couldn't help, after all, they're college students. So it was the reason why the lights are still on despite it is midnight already.

He made his way to his sleeping roommate and take a look of his undeniably angelic sleeping face. His blue lashes were resting naturally as he sleep. Those plump lips were slightly apart as he breathe. The end part of his cotton blue hair are alreasy sticking out in random directions. What made him wonder the most is how he get his messy (read: adorable) bed hair when in fact, he's barely moving in his sleep.

The sudden urge to hug the adorable phantom in front of him was left at the back of his mind as he proceed to wake the other, shaking his right shoulder slightly.

Kuroko let out a small moan as he not-so-gently rubbed his eyes, trying to erase his drowsiness.

"Mhmm . . ." He close his eyes for a moment, adjusting to the bright light of their living room before opening the bright blue ocean irises. "Ah, Seijuurou-kun. Welcome back," He greeted with a hint of sleep in his voice.

"I'm back," He smiled slightly before kissing the exposed forehead, hearing the owner of it giggled.

"And, what is my dear lover doing for he slept here? Especially it's cold at the moment." He asked as he sit beside him, the thought of taking a snack or bath was forgotten.

"I was planning to wait for you and do my projects at the same time, but it looks like I fell asleep." Kuroko hold his chin before casually leaning against the not-so-broad body of his roommate. . . . and, lover.

"Seems like you did," He chuckled as he finally gave in to the urge and wrap his arms to his still sleepy lover. Seriously, whenever he's with Tetsuya, his attitude changes. He's not the tyrant, sadistic, one of a hell captain people would normally see. Instead, he is a normal guy who's in the abyss of the thing called love. Being happy just by the side of his lover, all tiredness will left his body and he'll be on cloud nine.

A few minutes of cuddling moments with pecks here and there, the owner of the piles on the table at last decided to close the notebooks, arrange the papers according to their number of pages, ball-pens were back to their case as his red haired lover want the both of them to settled on the bed. To sleep, they both mean.

As the one Akashi Seijuurou was still talking his half-bath (he's really conscious about his hygiene, mind you), Kuroko is wearing his teddy bear pajamas under the fluffy comforter as he wait for him.

Right after he was starting to doze off, he heard the door knob clicked and a man with a towel around his neck emerged on the door.

"I told you not to wait for me," He said.

But those sleepy baby blue eyes looked at him stubbornly, the red head doesn't need to ask or say anything to know what those eyes are implying to him.

And, so he did.

He make his way silently to the king size bed and to the person underneath the comforter, sliding himself smoothly under of it and lay himself comfortably to the bed.

"Ne, Seijuurou-kun," The said person look at the owner of the melodic yet monotonous voice with questioning eyes. "I still don't want to sleep," He stated.

"But you're sleepy," Akashi ruffled the messy hair but Kuroko slapped it away gently, the gesture is making him sleepier than ever.

"Un," Kuroko unconsciously scooted closer to the warm body and place his arms above his chest as his right ear is just above Akashi's heart.

"Maybe we could talk about random things first, Seijuurou-kun." He suggested. Akashi move a tad bit as he deem both of them comfortable with their position before speaking,

"Remember the time when we're looking through your childhood pictures?" Kuroko heard the heartbeat of his lover seem to accelerate. Well of course, just thinking of those rosy chubby cheeks of his lover when he was still a child is more than enough to make his heart flutter.

Kuroko pouted slightly before hitting the hard abs of Akashi lightly. "Because you forced me to give it to you,"

The arms around Kuroko tighten slightly, "I would have seen it sooner or later. But I admit, I never knew you were fat on your childhood days, Tetsuya." Finally his first name come out from Akashi's lips that mornight.

"I was still a child, okay? Of course I love to eat," Kuroko defend himself.

"Funny how you eat small portion now. I guess I would love to see a chubby cheeks Tetsuya." He smirk when the latter looked up to him and the pout grow bigger.

Akashi held Kuroko's body before maneuver him so he's laying himself on top of him and looking face to face. He then rub their cheeks a few times and stop when Kuroko let out a silent sleepy laugh, finding the gesture adorable.

"Oh, how about me? I haven't seen little Seijuurou-kun," Akashi kiss his nose before answering, "I thought you already saw?" He feigned innocent.

"That's unfair," Kuroko protested and slap his stomach, Akashi laughed when the slap was too weak due to his sleepy state.

"Maybe if you give me a kiss, you can see 'little Seijuurou-kun'." Kuroko swiftly kiss his right cheek, Akashi smiled at the eagerness of his lover to see his pictures when he was still a child.

"No, no. Not there," Kuroko made a sound of akin to grumble. Akashi slyly smiles and pinch the cheeks that seem to be puffed. Someone's pouting, again.

Kuroko look up when the arms around his waist let go and slender fingers pinch both of his cheeks instead. Akashi point to his lips while smiling smugly. This bastard better thank him he loves him or else he will _ignite pass kai_ that face.

Despite his sleepy state, he blush slightly before giving the red head a kiss before ocean eyes widen when the kiss decided to be deepen.

Akashi take the moan Kuroko make in his throat as a encouragement.

The kiss continue as Kuroko finally granted him to enter the cavern and take an explore, not leaving one spot unexplored. All Kuroko can do is to grip Akashi's arms and moan when he hit a spot in his mouth.

The need to fresh air grew than they would like to admit so Akashi break the kiss. A saliva connecting both their mouth.

Kuroko hide his face in the crook of Akashi's neck as he slowly regain his breath and muttered, "That's unfair,"

He chuckled. "That's that you get when you don't want to sleep at 2 in the morning." He said with no trace of struggle for breathing.

"I wanna sleep," said Kuroko.

"I thought you don't want to?"

"Because you are too stingy that's why I'm now not in the mood to talk with you," He sound like a mad girlfriend but his arms around Akashi didn't move an inch to let go.

"Oh c'mon," Akashi kissed the cotton blue hair and heard the owner groan is disapproval. "I'm sorry,"

Kuroko finally look at him and give the frowning lips a quick peck, "Forgiven."

"Let's sleep?" A nod is what he got as an answer.

Both of them stated their sweet sentiments before finally settling under the comforter, while the starry sky can be seen at the curtain free sliding windows. Stars twinkling above the City of Tokyo. Only the sound of crickets can be heard outside. The rhythmic breathing of the two stop when Kuroko muttered,

"I might be tempted to do that again,"

A chuckle. Akashi move closer, "I know you would."

**_END._**


End file.
